The painful truth
by Emo the Black hedgehog
Summary: Okay my next.Alexia Chaos lost her memory and can only know her name,she meets the gang and ask for help as she gets to know them especially Shadow they start to find alot in common and start to have feelings for eachother;lemon Shadexia hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Found**

_Alexia stumbled around in a forest she was tired,cold,and she could remember was her name nothing else her name Alexia Chaos but her mind after that was blank and foggy,she shivered and held her shoulders' rubbing them to keep warm she had on a purple tank top with white shorts now dirty,with knee high boots."Where have i come from?why can't i remember anything?"she muttered to herself as she walked on she could see she was a hedgehog with echinieda dreads to her waist her fur and dreads were red,eyes gold and sometimes violet,she came to the end of the forest to see a mansion near a yellow fox with blue eyes was working on a plane,a blue hedgehog was entertaining a rabbit girl and a white hedgehog was hideing begind a rock a water balloon in stumbled out of the tree line the rabbit girl was the first to see her,"Sonic!a girl came out of the forest!"she screamed pointing at Alexia the azur hedgehog called Sonic looked at her and ran over helping her as she nearly fell,"Hey!are you alright?"he said as he saw her pale and shivereing."I...need help."Alexia whispered and fell unconciouse...She wokeup in a bed with the yellow fox looking at her worried expression "Are you feeling better?"he asked as Alexia sat up and rubed her head,"Where am i?"she asked looking around takeing in her surroundings to see she was on a black bed,the walls were black,the carpet was gray,even the blinds were black she saw a dresser with papers' on it spread around in a messy pile."You are in Shadow's room he's not here so we used his room now do you feel okay?hungery?"he asked at the end Alexia felt her stomach rumbled and she nodded he led her down a grand staircase to a kitchen where some miads were one maid was a black fur swallow with blue eyes another was a whaite cat with long hair and green eyes."Hello our guest is hungery can you cook her something to eat?"the yellow fox asked they nodded._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**No memories**

_Alexia's pov._

_As I ravished the food all I could think of was nothing my stomach took the food eagerly the yellow fox handed me a glass of water nice,cold and clean I drank till I coughed and took deep breathes."You feel full?"the fox said I nodded and he handed me a napkin i wiped my mouth and looked down."Whats you're name?"he asked i looked at him eyes empty,"Whats you'res?"I challenged he just nodded and sighed."I'm Miles Prower but you can call me Tails"he said kindly what the fuck is with this kid?he let a stranger he barely knows into this house and asks they'er name?something is wrong with this kitsune i thought "My name is Alexia Chaos i dont remember anything but my name."I said.I didn't trust him i tensed infront of the fox Tails just as a blue hedgehog came in,"Tails is the girl okay now?"the azur hedgehog asked he looked at me and notice how i'm tense he walked over and tried to pat my back i moved away from the touch."Its okay girl you can trust us we will help you so whats you're name?"he asked,"Its Alexia Chaos"i said confused the azur hedgehog looked at Tails "I'm Sonic so Alexia tell me whats wrong why were you in the forest?"he asked as he sat beside me."I can't remember anything when i wokeup injured,weak and freezing I remember faintly of someone screaming my name and fire and thats it"i explained i looked down,then warm arms' wraped around me i was huged by Sonic "Don't worry you can stay with us till you're memory comes back"he said and he smiled at her she smiled back she could trust Sonic now."Hey why don't you meet rest of the gang Alexia?"Tails asked I got up i was still in my dirty jeans and torn tanktop as I walked out with Tails and Sonic to see the bunny come up behind her was a chipmunk and a pink hedgehog."Hi miss i'm Cream and this is Cheese"the bunny named Cream said with the choa the chipmunk came up she wore knee high blue boots with a blue jacket "I'm Sally Chesnut"said the chipmunk called Sally the pink hedgehog came up perky and happy "Hi i'm Amy Rose!"she said i backed away alittle i felt annoyed then the ivory hedgehog came up "Hi i'm Silver and i know Amy is annoying"he said i nodded._

**THAT NIGHT**

_"Alright you will be in this room for now"said Silver it was the same room I wokeup in sighing I took off the cloths and found black jeans and a small shirt in the closet and craweled into the bed it was warm and I fell asleep finally getting sleep till I heard footsteps and the door opened just then the blanket lifted and a body touched mine I stiffened and turned to see red wide eyes see mine I screamed and he screamed kicking I heard a thud and saw the black and red hedgehog on the floor he fumbled for the light and it turned on blinkng from it I looked to see him looking at me shocked._

**SHADOW's pov.**

_I opened my door and slumped to my bed I was tired from the fight with eggman but as I layed there I felt something in the bed turning my head to see red eyes I screamed as she screamed and felt her foot slam into my side and I easily sliped off the bed with a thud and I moaned getting up I fumbled to the switch and turned on the lights and looked to see a black fur hedgehog with enchinieda dreads to her waist they were red her eyes were changeing from red to gold to violet,"who are you?and what are you doing in my room?"I yelled she tensed and was confused "Um Sonic,Silver and Tails said to sleep in this room"she said her voice sounded musical I sighed and closed my eyes i'm going to kill those three someday."Um i could go sleep somewhere else?"she asked I thought should she should its his room but he saw she has been through rough times,"No you can sleep in my room with me"he said he got into the bed he had turned off the light and he notice she was asleep he closed his eyes and felt her shift away._

_"What the fuck?"there was a loud voice and I groaned looked to see Sonic by his bed shocked face I looked to see the hedgehog girl snuggled on my chest I grunted and pushed her off,"nothing"I said groggily._

**ALEXIA's pov.**

_I wokeup by a push and opened my eyes to see the black hedgehog glareing at Sonic while Sonic stood there shocked "Morning Sonic"I said with a yawn I stretched like a cat and blinked "Alexia did Shadow and you do anything last night?"he asked I frowned what does he mean of course not I wouldn't sleep with a stranger."No why?"i asked "you were curled on my chest when wokeup"the one called Shadow explained dead silence I felt my face get hot,"Um Alexia you okay you look red"Sonic said I was feeling like my world had shutdown till "NOTHING I'M FINE GET OFF MY BACK MAN!"I yelled feeling adrenaline i jumped in the air and zoomed out of the room embarassed till i slamed into a bat we skided a little and i got up "SORRY I HAD AN EMBARASSING MOMENT I NEED TO LEAVE!"i said with out a break.I ran out of the house just to get stoped by Amy Rose the girl took me to her room and made me try on some cloths' great now i am a hedgehog sized barbie she urged me to put them on as i did i notice them changing to a long red sleeved t-shirt and the pants were black i smoothed out my dreads and looked decent i notice an emerald it was lime green "whats this amy?"i asked transfixed Amy looked at the emerald "oh that is a chaos emerald it belongs to that jerk shadow but i took it"she explain i picked it up but to scream as something painful pounded in my head the emerald glowed and it disentegerated inside my chest it felt like i was burning Amy was calling for help and then people came Sonic was shocked and tried to keep me from twisting my body from the agony i was screaming "GET IT OUT!GET THE FIRE OUT OF ME!"i shrieked then the pain eased i was gasping slowely and opened my eyes they were blurry with tears and saw worried faces' especially Shadow's._


End file.
